Los Diez Negritos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Diez escenas. Cien palabras. Una conmemoración. Durante diez capítulos veremos a diez personajes en un momento de sus vidas. No es trascendental. No van a matar dragones. Pero el carácter no siempre se forja en las trincheras.
1. Fotografías

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Fotografías, Relación, Gris, Virtud, Merodeador, Fantasma, Muerte, Nombre, Perfección, Bronce**

Este relato está situado en el universo de La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Rose era una niña inquieta, podía ser la más joven de la casa, solo contaba con cinco años, pero ya conocía cada rincón de esa casa. Incluso lograba asustar a su hermano mayor cuando regresaba de Hogwarts gracias a las numerosas estanterías que pueblan la casa. Sin embargo hoy no está pensando en cómo asustar a Hugo.

Hoy mira los cientos de fotografías que pueblan las estanterías. Algún día tendrá una casa llena de fotos. Todas con una historia que contar, como sus padres. Cogió su fotografía favorita. Su madre estaba muy guapa vestida de blanco. Ella también lo estaría.


	2. Relación

Hugo Longbottom por poco se desnuca contra la mesa. Las clases de Historia de la Magia, son un suplicio. Y se burlaba de su padre por tener que ponerse esparadrapo en los parpados para no dormirse.

Deja de prestar atención y comienza a pensar en su relación con Jean Lovegood. Cada día da gracias a Merlín por no estar emparentado con ella a pesar de llamarse mutuamente primos.

Hace un año que sale con ella, jamás ha sido tan feliz. No podía extrañarse de haberse enamorado de Jean Lovegood. Pasaba tanto tiempo con ella que podía considerarse su segundo gemelo.


	3. Gris

Scorpius abrió lentamente los ojos. No quería levantarse de la cama. ¿Por qué Merlín puso el lunes tan cerca del domingo? Se tapó con la almohada unos segundos antes de tirarla y levantarse lo más rápidamente posible para no tener oportunidad de volver a acostarse.

Fue al cuarto de baño, habían vuelto a empañar el espejo. Scorpius se recordó meterle una gallina por la garganta al listo que no limpiaba el espejo después de ducharse. Paso la mano por encima del cristal y su mirada gris le observo con cansancio.

— Yo también me alegro de verte. — Masculló Scorpius para sí.


	4. Virtud

La virtud de todo hombre es mantenerse firme ante la tentación. Al menos en teoría, aunque a Sirius le costaba bastante mantenerse lejos de tantas tentaciones. Ese colegio era una fábrica de objetivos. Cada minuto de cada día veía posibles bromas a su alrededor. Y a veces mantener la promesa que le hizo a su madre es imposible.

Hoy es una de esas veces. Sirius no se resiste a gastarle una broma pesada a su prima Dominique. La joven está demasiado ocupada peinándose su larga melena como para verle. Su madre va a matarlo cuando se entere. Vale la pena.


	5. Merodeador

Hay una palabra que se repite más que ninguna en el vocabulario de su abuelo. Y no es "_Maldita ciática_" Es merodeador. Severus conoce muy bien esa palabra. Y lo que hay asociado a ella. Una fama que se alarga por todo el castillo. Si es buena o mala depende de a quien preguntes.

Los profesores y en especial Filch no ven con buenos ojos esa palabra. Filch colgaría a todo el que la dijera si pudiese. Pero más allá de la fama no encuentra su origen o su historia. Nadie quiere hablar. Tendrá que escribir a su tío Remus.


	6. Fantasma

Teddy es propenso a ver fantasmas. No sabe porque, pero los ve mucho más rápido que la mayoría. Siente su presencia antes incluso de que atraviesen las paredes. Incluso fue testigo del nacimiento de un par. Algo nada agradable cuando uno de ellos, es el de tu abuelo. Casi agradeció no conocer mejor a los padres de su padre. Así encontrarse con su fantasma durante su funeral no fue tan doloroso.

Y gracias a esa habilidad con el más allá, una especie de sintonía con otros mundos había dicho su abuela Andrómeda, era el gurú espiritual de todo el colegio.


	7. Muerte

Lily amaba su pececito de colores. Su abuela se lo regalo cuando tenía tres años. Se quedo completamente maravillada cuando vio ese pétalo de lirio sumergirse en la pecera y convertirse un pez de tonos blancos y azules. Jamás se separó de él. Da igual que tuviera que llevar la pecera sobre su regazo durante horas hasta llegar a su destino. Ella siempre iba con el pequeño Nemo a todas partes. De lo contrario no había fuerza en la Tierra que lograsen sacarla de casa.

Fue ese pez quien le enseño la más horrible de las verdades. La Muerte existe.


	8. Nombre

Mi nombre es Victoire. Soy la hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley. La mayor de tres hermanos. La segunda más mayor de mi generación según mis padres. Mi novio ocupa el primer puesto: Teddy Lupin. Soy una chica normal. Bueno soy parte Veela y mi padre tuvo un encontronazo con un licántropo antes de que la guerra terminase y antes de que yo nacieses.

Aparte de eso soy normal. Pero ser normal es aburrido, mi tía Luna me lo ha demostrado y sus hijas me lo han corroborado infinidad de veces. Mi nombre es Victoire y no quiero ser normal.


	9. Perfección

Perfección. No hay rasgo en mi persona que alcance ese calificativo. Nunca lo ha hecho, pero nunca me ha gustado sobre salir. Como descendiente de una Veela me siento bastante cohibido con las miradas que despierto en los chicos. Sobre todo cuando estoy en plena cita romántica rodeado de parejas y solo los chicos me miran.

Todo es involuntario por supuesto. Es el efecto de la magia Veela. No es algo que le agrade y como que se llama Louis Weasley que será lo más mediocre posible para no levantar esas miradas pasionales. Ya ha recibido demasiadas palizas por eso.


	10. Bronce

Va a matar a alguien. Ni siquiera Plata. No era un chico de bronce. Es un chico de oro. Y sin embargo, Alice le ha dicho que no pasa del bronce en su escala. Es Fred Weasley, hijo de uno de los gemelos más famosos de Hogwarts, y la chica que le gusta solo le pone un bronce por el esfuerzo.

Se ha ido a enamorar de una Lovegood, la verdad es que se lo tiene merecido. Cualquier otra chica desearía salir con él. Pero claro, Fred no quiere a cualquier chica. Quiere a la mejor y esa es Alice.


End file.
